Your Face
by Chrysalist
Summary: "…Sebenarnya dari dulu aku penasaran, un," kata pemuda berambut pirang panjang itu pada seseorang yang berada tepat di hadapannya sekarang. "Bagaimana… bagaimana wajah Danna sebenarnya, un?" ― Sasori/Deidara. Canon, yaoi, one-shot, 1925 words. Complete warnings inside. Requested fic by my Teme; dedicated for her, Alluka Niero, dan Ero Dojo.


**Author's Note:**  
Fanfic request… request-an dari my beloved Teme. Jadi, biarpun dipost di akun collab, fic ini memang Dobe bikin sendiri… *berasa mau pingsan*  
Mau jantungan rasanya… Teme minta rated M… PWP pula! DX Padahal, bikin lemon SasuNaru aja susahnya setengah mati… korban tissue sekotak! –halah!-  
I-i-ini? SASODEI?? HADUWW!! *ngejitak Teme*  
A'aah… Dobe harus menahan mual dan mengorek semua kenistaan di kepala demi membuat fic ini.  
Ini permintaanmu, my nista Teme!!! Awas kalo nggak suka!

-

**WARNING!!!****  
IT'S DANGEROUS FOR YOUR BRAIN!!!  
OOC. GAJE. PLOTLESS. YAOI A.K.A BOY X BOY. ADULT LANGUANGE. SEX SCENE. N-17.  
YANG BELUM CUKUP UMUR, MENYINGKIR DARI SINI!!! –dilempar-  
Bacalah dengan resiko anda sendiri, ok? Dobe nggak tanggung jawab. TEME YANG TANGGUNG JAWAB!! *kabur dari kejaran Teme***

**-**

**Disclaimer:**  
I do not own Naruto…  
Kalau iya Dobe yang punya, akan kupastikan seorang Chatryne Brysaisz tak menyukai SasoDei lagi… supaya fic ini tak akan ada!!  
Nyohohohoho…!! –digetok Teme-

-

Petang baru saja terlewati. Malam sudah hampir menguasai daratan, namun jika diperhatikan dengan baik samar-samar masih ada secercah cahaya di ufuk langit. Beratapkan langit malam, seorang pemuda dan partnernya duduk di atas batu menghadap api unggun. Pemuda pirang itu, dan parternya, saling berseberangan.

"…sebenarnya dari dulu aku penasaran, un," kata pemuda berambut pirang panjang itu pada seseorang yang berada tepat di hadapannya sekarang. Ia memang tak bisa melihat langsung ke wajah orang itu, tertutupi dengan boneka kayu besar yang dipakai oleh lelaki muda itu. Tapi satu hal yang ia tahu pasti, sang partner memang sedang mendengarnya sekarang.

"Bagaimana… bagaimana wajah Danna sebenarnya, un?"

**Your Face**

"Kau mau lihat?" balas Sasori, lelaki yang ada di balik tubuh kayu boneka pembunuh itu. Tiga kata ini sukses membuat pemuda di dekatnya itu jadi gelagapan.

"T-ti-tidak, un! Bukan itu maksudku, un! A-aku hanya ingin memberi tahu Danna tentang apa yang kupikirkan saja, un!!" balas Deidara, si pemuda berambut pirang dengan mata biru itu.

Sejenak, tak ada ada balasan. Hanya sejenak. Setelahnya, Sasori kembali membuka mulutnya…  
"…kalau kau pikirkan, berarti sebenarnya kau mau." Katanya datar. Kembali membuat Deidara tak tahu harus berkata apa.

Mau bagaimana lagi? Memang begitulah kenyataannya. Hanya saja, Deidara tidak ingin lelaki yang menjadi partnernya itu merasa tersinggung karena rasa penasarannya ini. Sungguh, ingin sekali ia mengulang waktu dan menarik kembali semua kalimatnya tadi. Bukan apa-apa… siapa tahu saja wajah Sasori tidak seperti bayangannya bukan? Mungkin saja lelaki yang umurnya beberapa tahun di atasnya itu memang tak ingin memperlihatkan wajahnya karena wajahnya yang buruk rupa atau apa… Tapi, pikir Deidara, sekalipun Sasori punya wajah yang tak bisa disebut bagus, ia tetap menghormatinya. Sasori tetap saja partner sekaligus seniman yang sangat dihormati olehnya.

Karena tak mampu berbohong ataupun berkilah lagi, pelan tapi pasti Deidara mengangguk. Mata birunya menatap api, tak berani menatap langsung pada sang partner. Apa yang dilakukannya sekarang sungguh tidak berseni… mencoba membongkar seni milik seniman lain. Cih.

Tak lama, dari ekor matanya ia melihat boneka kayu itu berdiri… lalu, berhenti bergerak… dan terbuka. Ya, terbuka.

Andai ini bukanlah dunia penuh ninja dan cakra, Deidara pasti akan langsung teringat pada anime dan manga tentang robot-robot mecha dengan manusia yang mengendalikan robot itu di dalamnya. Bedanya… ini bukan besi. Bukan logam sama sekali. Dan sosok itu… sosok yang kini ada di hadapannya itu, tanpa sang boneka, memang sungguh berbeda dari apa yang dibayangkannya.

Deidara terpaku, membisu, dan terhenyak dengan mulut yang hampir menganga. Mata birunya juga sudah membelalak. Mungkin hanya rambut pirangnya saja yang tidak menjadi kaku karena kejutnya. Seorang Sasori No Danna dalam pikirannya selama ini… adalah pria muda dengan rambut hitam kecokelatan, tubuh proporsional, tinggi, dada yang bidang, wajah tampan yang memikat, lengan-lengan yang kuat, dan mungkin lengkap dengan sedikit otot untuk menyempurnakan sosoknya. Mana ia sangka yang akan dilihatnya adalah… adalah sosok pemuda—atau malah anak-anak, dengan rambut merah tua, kulit berwarna putih susu, tubuh kecil yang mungkin setara dengan tubuhnya sendiri, ditambah wajah tanpa ekspresi yang… tidak bisa disebut tampan, jauh lebih pantas disebut manis.

As. Ta. Ga.

"Apa wajahku sejelek itu?" tanya ana- err, lelaki muda itu. Kini dengan suara aslinya. Tentu ia bisa melihat ekspresi kejut yang Deidara limpahkan padanya saat ini. Tapi dengan pertanyaan tadi, secepat kilat ekspresi itu berganti menjadi mimik salah tingkah lagi.

"T-tidak, Danna! Danna tidak jelek sama sekali, un!"

Mendapati tingkah lucu Deidara ini, sedikit banyak Sasori jadi ingin tersenyum.

"Kalau kau bukan jelek, dengan kata apa kau menyebutnya?" tanya Sasori lagi.

Seketika itu wajah Deidara merona merah, ia lalu menunduk, kembali menatap pada api kuning kemerahan dan menjawab lirih…  
"…C-cantik, un…"

Giliran Sasori yang terpaku.

…_cantik?_

"Aku tidak ingin dikatai cantik oleh lelaki bertampang uke sepertimu." Balas Sasori dingin sambil menempati bonekanya lagi.

"UKE, un?!" pekik Deidara, sedikit terbawa emosi, "Aku bukan uke, un! Sama sekali tidak, un! Setidaknya jika dibandingkan dengan Danna aku bukan uke, un!!"

Mendengar ini, mau tidak mau Sasori ikut kesal dibuatnya.

"Begitu?" balasnya dingin dengan wajah yang hampir menyeringai pada Deidara, menambah kengerian pemuda pirang itu. Lelaki muda bertubuh kecil dengan rambut merah inipun berjalan pelan ke arah Deidara dan melanjutkan, "Bagaimana kalau kita buktikan? Bagaimana kalau kita buktikan siapa yang lebih pantas jadi uke di sini?"

"E-eh, a, tidak perlu, un…" balas pemuda pirang itu mulai ketakutan. Rasa-rasanya ia ingin sekali mundur dari tempatnya sekarang, atau sekalian saja melarikan diri dengan burung tanah liatnya. Sayangnya, itu tidak mudah dilakukan, mengingat yang menjadi 'lawan'-nya sekarang adalah seorang Sasori. Terlebih lagi dengan kaki gemetar yang begitu sulit untuk diajak menginjak tanah ini.

Sasori tak peduli pada penolakan Deidara, kini ia berada tepat di depan Deidara, dan semakin mendekat hingga membuat pemuda pirang itu terjebak dengan batu besar yang menjadi tempat duduknya.

Deidara memandang takut pada sang partner. Tapi lagi-lagi ia tak peduli. Ia tahu persis perasaan tersembunyi Deidara kepadanya. Dan ia juga tahu persis bahwa pandangan takut itu, sinar ketakutan itu, akan segera berubah menjadi sinar emosi yang lain…

Sasori meraih bibir Deidara dengan bibirnya. Dipagutnya kedua bibir mungil yang hampir tak pernah lepas dari surfix 'un' itu dalam sebuah ciuman yang dalam. Ciuman itu ternyata sudah cukup untuk menghancurkan pertahanan Deidara. Tubuhnya bukan saja melemas karena berkurangnya pasokan oksigen secara tiba-tiba, tapi juga karena ulah lidah Sasori yang memaksa masuk dan menyusuri semua bagian mulutnya itu. Ia sungguh tak mampu membalas, sama sekali tak bisa membalas. Hanya lidah Sasori saja yang terus menari di lidahnya sendiri, mengajak untuk bertarung dan mencari tahu siapa yang sesungguhnya mendominasi. Ah, iya, bukankah ini pertarungan untuk menentukan siapa yang lebih pantas jadi uke? _Aku tak boleh kalah, un!_

Deidara berusaha untuk mendorong lelaki muda dengan tubuh yang berukuran kurang lebih sama dengannya itu. Tapi tak berhasil, tangan kanan yang tadinya mendorong Sasori malah ditahan oleh tangan kiri lelaki berambut merah itu. Dan yang terjadi berikutnya lebih buruk lagi… ia terbaring tepat di atas batu besar itu. Dan tangan kanan Sasori yang bebas, mulai menjalari tubuhnya dan kemudian menyentuh bagian tersensitif di tubuh pemuda itu. Tidak, bukan hanya menyentuh, tapi juga memegangnya kasar dari balik jubah hitam bercorak awan merah miliknya.

"Ah…!" pekik Deidara, melepas ciuman mereka. Nampaknya kata 'un' tak lagi dibutuhkan di saat-saat seperti ini.

Sasori tak peduli, tangan kanannya terus bergerak. Ia lalu melepaskan tangan kirinya dari tangan Deidara… berhubung sekarang Deidara tak mungkin lagi bisa berontak dengan tangannya itu, seluruh tubuh dan mungkin otaknya sekalipun pastilah sudah tak berdaya di bawah asuhan Sasori. Dengan sigap ia membuka jubah Akatsuki yang Deidara kenakan. Tubuh bagian atas Deidara yang tadinya tertutupi jubah itu, kini terekspos di depan mata Sasori. Sasoripun segera menyusuri leher di hadapannya itu. Menjilatinya. Menghisapnya. Menggigitinya.

"D-danna!" Deidara memekik lagi. Sayangnya pekikan itu tak menghentikan gerakan Sasori. Sebaliknya, ia malah semakin ganas menyerang tubuh partnernya itu. Tangan kanan Sasori melepaskan diri dari sang seniman yang lebih muda darinya itu, hanya sejenak… hanya sejenak, karena tangannya segera berpindah dan menelusup masuk ke dalam celana hitam Deidara, mencari-cari objek seni itu lagi. Ya… objek seni. Entah kenapa, dan entah sejak kapan, Deidara kini bagaikan objek seni baginya.

Saat Sasori berhasi menyentuh objek itu, pekikan Deidara tak lagi terdengar. Hanya desahan-desahan keras dengan nafas berat dan panas yang bisa keluar dari mulutnya. Mungkin ia sudah tak mampu lagi untuk bisa berpikir—sekalipun itu hanyalah untuk mengumpulkan beberapa huruf menjadi satu kata yang siap dipekikkan. Atau mungkin saja… Deidara sudah tidak bisa menolak semua serangannya ini.

Dengan tangan kirinya, lelaki muda berambut merah itu membuka jubah hitam dan celana Deidara, membiarkan tubuh kecil itu terbuka tanpa sehelai benangpun. Ia lalu melepaskan diri dari Deidara sepenuhnya, berniat membuka pakaiannya sendiri. Tak disangka ia akan mendapatkan pemandangan semenarik ini. Deidara yang terbaring tanpa busana, dengan nafas berat dan mata yang… dipenuhi nafsu. Ya, kali ini tebakannya memang benar. Sekarang Deidara menginginkan ini. Sasori tersenyum, meski mungkin masih setengah menyeringai. Sudah lama ia tak tersenyum. Entah kapan terakhir ia tersenyum. Ia hanya bisa tersenyum—atau setidaknya ingin tersenyum, karena Deidara… itupun hanya dari balik bonekanya.

Melihat senyum ini, Deidara terpana. Tak mampu berkata apa-apa… wajah Sasori memang berbeda dari bayangannya. Tapi ada satu yang sama persis dengan apa yang ia pikirkan… memikat. Sasori adalah lelaki muda dengan wajah yang memikat. Dan untuk orang ini… untuk orang yang dihormati dan… dan disayanginya ini, ia rela. Ia rela dimiliki olehnya.

Setelah membuka semua pakaiannya, Sasori kembali mendekat. Ia kembali mencium Deidara. Kali ini ciumannya berbeda… tidak seperti ciuman kasar penuh pemaksaann yang diberikannya tadi. Kali ini… ciuman ini penuh dengan perasaannya. Disalurkannya semua yang ada dalam jiwanya lewat ciuman ini… hanya untuk Deidara. Deidara memejamkan kedua mata birunya. Pemuda pirang itupun merasakan tangan kiri Sasori menyentuh puting kanannya, mulai bermain di sana.

Sang seniman lalu kembali menyentuh kejantanan objek seninya itu. Hanya sebentar, hanya lewat untuk menuju inti dari objek seninya. Beberapa detik setelahnya, Deidara merasakan sesuatu memasuki liangnya.

"U-un!" pekik Deidara, membaurkan rasa kejut dan sakitnya sekaligus. Memang, rasanya menyakitkan, padahal yang masuk ke sana hanyalah sebuah jari. Sasori mencoba untuk menghibur Deidara.

"Sssh, awalnya memang sakit. Tapi tak akan lama," ucapnya.

Deidara mengangguk pelan dengan mata terpejam dalam kesakitan. Jari jemari terampil sang seniman terus bermain di dalam liangnya, mencoba mencari titik kenikmatan bagi sang objek. Sang seniman tentu tak ingin ia terus kesakitan. Dipindahkannya sang tangan kiri dari puting Deidara menuju kejantanan pemuda pirang itu. Tangan kanannya sendiri tak berhenti bergerak. Lebih baik sakit untuk permulaannya saja, ketimbang harus merasakan yang lebih sakit lagi saat 'pengukiran' nanti…

"Aaakh!" Pemuda bermata biru itu kembali berteriak. Sasori tahu persis teriakannya ini berbeda dengan pekikan sebelumnya, karena kedua mata merah tuanya ini tak sedikitpun beralih dari wajah pemuda itu. Mata Deidara terbuka separuh, ditatapnya Sasori dengan sepasang mata birunya…

"D-danna… un…" ucapnya dengan nafas yang berat. Tak mampu berkata-kata.

Sasori mengeluarkan semua jari-jarinya. Iapun mempersiapkan diri untuk mengukir sang boneka. Sedikit demi sedikit, ia memasuki tubuh Deidara, menyatukan tubuhnya dengan sang objek seni.

Deidara hanya bisa memejamkan mata dan menggigit bibirnya. Rasa sakit memang menyerangnya… sangat menyerangnya. Tapi ia menginginkan ini. Sasori menginginkan ini. Dan Deidara juga menginginkan ini. Entah sejak kapan, bukan hanya tubuhnya, hatinya memang sudah ia relakan untuk menjadi objek seni Sasori.

Tak lama, seluruh kejantanan Sasori telah tertanam di dalam tubuh sang benda seni. Tetapi ia masih diam, menunggu hingga Deidara bisa membiasakan diri dengan keberadaannya itu. Pandangan mereka lalu bertemu. Saat itu, Deidara memberi kode dengan anggukan lemah.

Sasoripun mulai bergerak… maju dan mundur, mengukir sang objek untuk jadi sempurna. Ia tak butuh kayu sekarang, ia juga tak butuh mayat atau pahat dan chakra. Yang ia butuhkan hanyalah Deidara. Hanyalah membuat Deidara menjadi objek seninya. Benar-benar menjadi miliknya.

Desahan dan pekikan Deidara memenuhi udara. Tubuh-tubuh basah oleh peluh, dipenuhi dengan panasnya suhu yang seakan terus saja meningkat. Sasori sekalipun tak bisa menahan diri untuk tak bersuara. Kenikmatan yang mendera mereka semakin meningkat di setiap pengukiran yang Sasori lakukan. Tak ada yang mampu menghitung waktu. Tak ada yang mampu untuk melihat keadaan sekitar. Tak ada yang mampu untuk menyadari apa yang terjadi, selain apa yang sedang mereka lakukan sekarang.

Sampai akhirnya, Deidara berteriak keras. Ia telah mencapai puncak. Cairan putih membasahi tubuh mereka. Liang Deidara meremas kejantanan Sasori, dan ikut membawanya hingga ke langit ke-tujuh.

Pengukiran telah selesai.

Sasori terjatuh ke atas tubuh Deidara. Ia lalu mengerahkan sisa kekuatannya untuk bisa keluar dari tubuh pemuda pirang itu. Namun ia tak kunjung berubah posisi. Dipeluknya Deidara yang masih berada di bawah tubuhnya sendiri.

"Da-nna…" panggil Deidara dengan nafas yang belum teratur.

Sasori mencoba untuk bangkit dan menatap tepat pada mata biru itu… ia berkata,  
"Kalau kau mengataiku 'cantik' lagi… aku akan terus membuatmu jadi objek seniku."

Deidara tersenyum manis dan membalas,  
"Kalau begitu aku akan sering-sering mengatakannya, un!"

**-  
Fin  
-**

.

.

.

*speechless*

Hhh… Kalau ada typo, harap maklum… Saya belum berani membacanya lagi. Sungguh.

Dobe benar-benar membencimu, Teme. Berani sekali Teme meminta yang seperti ini!! Tapi, daripada harus lama-lama memikirkan bagaimana plot SasoDei dan stuck melulu, lebih baik begini… *sigh* Entah kenapa saya selalu kena WB tiba-tiba kalau disuruh membuat pair lain selain SasuNaru… TT~TT

Cukup nista-kah ini?

Saya rasa sih… AMAT SANGAT NISTA SEKALI!!! GAAAAAH!!! *niatan mo bunuh diri* Sekalian… **dipersembahkan untuk Ero Dojo**… **especially for Niero-Nee**…  
Nee sudah bilang tidak akan quit. Kami akan menyimpan kata-kata itu dengan baik. Jadi, tak 'kan kubiarkan kau quit, Nee… tidak akan!!!

.

.

.

Review-lah kalau anda masih sudi.  
Saya ikhlas… tulus… yang penting satu utang fic saya sudah terbayar.  
Fic ini benar-benar hanya untuk Teme dan Nee!  
Nyehehe… *peyuk-peyuk mereka*

Oki doki, time to go!

**With sooooooo much of love,**  
**Dobe a.k.a Chiaki Megumi**


End file.
